manhuntfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дробовик
The Shotgun is a Red Class Weapon and Firearm appearing in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. Description The Shotgun is a powerful firearm when used at close range, but nearly useless at far range. When used at far range, projectiles from the shells will spread into nearby enemies thereby damaging them. In the first game it is modeled after a Franchi SPAS-12, and in the second game it is modeled after a Ithaca model 37. In both games, the Shotgun carries 8 shells and the player can carry a maximum of 32 spare shells. In the first MANHUNT, the 12 gauge shells carry a payload of 7 pellets of Buckshot. Making the ammunition type somewhere close to the order of 000 BUCKSHOT from a 2.75 inch shell. The Shotgun also has a variant, the Shotgun + Light.'' Manhunt The Shotgun first appears in Doing Time, where Cash must shoot his way past many Smileys, armed with Shotguns, Sawn-Off Shotguns and Revolvers. The Smileys continue to use the Shotgun throughout the next scene and was their weapon that they use when Cash was supposed to die. After killing them, Cash kills some Cerberus and the White Rabbit, also armed with Shotguns. Then, the Wardogs that ambush Cash carry Shotguns and so does Ramirez, before they are all killed. Once the CCPD are tracking down Cash, some of them and most of the S.W.A.T. carry these weapons. Once Cash is caught by the Cerberus and breaks free, many of them carry Shotguns and Assault Rifles. In the bonus scene Monkey See, Monkey Die, a Wardog is carrying one in the opening cuutscene before getting killed by a Monkey. Cash can pick up the dropped Shotgun when he finds the corpse and some Monkeys will carry Shotguns. Manhunt 2 When Leo is wanted by the police, the SWAT are sent in to help, all armed with Shotguns but Leo kills them all. The Shotgun appears in Safe House and is carried by many of the Watchdogs to hunt down Danny. Then it reappears in Most Wanted, used by the Bloodhounds. More Watchdogs carry them as Danny and Leo search for Dr. Pickman and Danny uses a Shotgun to shoot out the speakers that Pickman uses to try and hypnotise him. Appearances '''Missions in Manhunt:' *Doing Time *Kill The Rabbit *Divided They Fall *Press Coverage *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Trained to Kill *Border Patrol *Key Personnel (if kept from Border Patrol) *Monkey See, Monkey Die Missions in Manhunt 2: *Safe House *Most Wanted *Origins *Domestic Disturbance Users: White Rabbit, Ramirez, Smileys, Cerberus, Wardogs, CCPD, S.W.A.T., Watchdogs and Bloodhounds. Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(05).jpg|The Shotgun in Manhunt with the stock retracted ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_064.jpg|Daniel Lamb with a Shotgun shotgun_exe.JPG|The Shotgun Execution ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(04).jpg|Ramirez with a Shotgun Weapons_red_shotgun.gif Weapons_2_red_shotgun.gif 120066895-3.jpg|Beta Shotgun in Manhunt 2, in the cutscene of "Assasination" Execution Firearm executions can only be performed in Manhunt 2 PS2/PSP Note: The Shotgun shares executions with the Sawn-Off Shotgun and the Shotgun + Light. Danny/Leo hits the hunter in the back of the head twice with the butt of the gun, dropping the hunter to his knees. Danny/Leo then shoots the hunter in the back of the head, killing him. PC/Wii Note: The Shotgun shares executions with all Red Class Firearms on PC/Wii. Danny/Leo prods the hunter and as he turns around Danny/Leo shoots him in the face. BETA/CUT CONTENT Danny/Leo aim the shotgun at the back of the unsuspecting hunter and pulls the trigger, killing him. Danny/Leo taps the hunter on the back of the head with the barrel of the shotgun. As the hunter tries to throw a punch at him, Danny/Leo quickly crouchs down and fires a round at the hunters chest. Trivia *In the first game, the Shotgun is based off a SPAS-12 which can be used as a semi-automatic. Cash only uses it in pump-action mode. *In the first game, Cash will fold the stock before putting it on his back. *In the second game, Leo can blow up Police Cruisers with this weapon. *The Shotgun shares ammo with it's variant Shotgun + Light, and the Sawn-Off Shotgun Категория:Оружие Категория:Оружие красного класса Категория:Оружие в Manhunt Категория:Оружие в Manhunt 2 Категория:Дробовики Категория:Огнестрельное оружие